theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 126 - The Great Sea Animal Chase! Transcript
(The episode begins at Conch Street) French Narrator: Every day it is a field trip for SpongeBob and his friends. And it's about time for them to go to the Bikini Bottom Zoo to see such wonderful Sea Animals which it would be right about... Squidward: Now! 8:00 A.M. Finally I get to see lots of sea animals. That is of course if I could survive without those two nextdoor idiots, SpongeBob and Patrick. Who do they think they are anyway? (SpongeBob and Patrick came out of their houses and came toward Squidward right next to him) SpongeBob: Isn't this great, Squidward!? (Squidward Screamed) We're going to the zoo! Patrick: Yeah. Think of all the sea animals we were about to see. Squidward: (Groans) Why do you two halfwits always follow me where ever I go? (Then the boatmobile arrives at Conch Street as Mr. Krabs appears driving it along with his teenage daughter Pearl) Mr. Krabs: Oh hello boys! Ready to head out to the Bikini Bottom Zoo? SpongeBob: Sure thing, Mr. Krabs. Patrick: We're ready to head out to the zoo! Pearl: Good. So am I. I can't wait to see a lot of ponies. Squidward: Mr. Krabs! We've been on a road trip for a few days! Shouldn't we at least just head out walking to the zoo instead? Mr. Krabs: Far out, Mr. Squidward. Far out. Patrick: Would there be peanuts there? SpongeBob: Yeah they always carry a lot of peanuts at the zoo where we use to go. Mr. Krabs: Aye but of course there's peanuts in the zoo, boys. Now hop in. We're going to the zoo. (SpongeBob and Patrick hopped inside the boatmobile by sitting next to Pearl and Squidward get in the boatmobile in the front next to Mr. Krabs) Squidward: Here we go. Mr. Krabs: All set and ready for take off. (Starts the engine putting it in drives as he starts the boatmobile moving forward) SpongeBob and Patrick: ROAD TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!! (The boatmobile goes on the road toward the Bikini Bottom Zoo where they used to go as Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where Gary and all 22 of his snail friends are heading outside Snail-Park to the Bikini Bottom Zoo on the road the same way they used to do by slithering and making trails of snail slime all over the road toward that place while cheering) All Snails but Boss, Dan and Spike: We're going to the zoo! Boss: Remember Fellas. Everybody has to be on their best behavior we are going to the Bikini Bottom Zoo to see lots and lots of sea animals. And not some mean ol' ones. Spike: Sea Bears, Lion Fishes and Sea Rhinoceros are dangerous. What next? Dan: Yeah. Hope we don't run into any Sea Monkeys that go crazy and run around screeching. Boss: Boys, those sea monkeys are most dangerous. They let out sea animals out of the cages if we let one out then we will be in big trouble. Gary: Let us not forget sea urchins crawling around scaring all the people. Snellie: And Guard Worms who are mean to snails. Lary: And Sea Monsters. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Daniel: I heard Tom the fish always look at sea animals. Victoria: Fred and the Rechid Family always look at sea animals too once they believe their eyes. Sweet Sue: Evelyn Waters looks at clams and oysters who are not wild but cute. Edward: What about Shubie and Nat? They can see a million of cute ponies. Penney: A tons of baby ponies I always say. It said we've got one tooth to chew on. Mary: I want to see all baby ponies. They're seahorses like they always are in the sea. Petey: Not to mention. Free Peanuts for all sea animals who are nice. Muffsies: Any sign of like... a Sea Bear, Lion Fish and Sea Rhinoceros. Foofie: Nugatory ma'am. Just ordinary nice sea animals we're about to see. Billy: I love sea animals even if they're not scary. Micheal: It'll be a piece of cake once we get there guys. Eugene: He's right. Sea animals rule! Little Dollar: They're maybe mean the last time so today is the day the sea animals get to be nice. Yo-yo: But of course we are welcome to the Bikini Bottom Zoo Dudes and Dudets. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Gary: What do you say you guys! Let's go see lots and lots of sea animals! All 23 Snails: Yeaaaaah!!! Black Snail: I can't wait to see three dangerous sea animals reeking havoc in the zoo. Daniel: Let's go! (All 23 Snails slithers through the place of the Bikini Bottom Zoo as the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Pearl arriving at the Bikini Bottom Zoo where they meet up with Sandy Cheeks) Sandy: Howdy y'all. Glad you all made it to the zoo. SpongeBob: Hey, Sandy. I'm glad we made it to see all the sea animals. Mr. Krabs: We only took the boatmobile while going to the zoo the long way. Pearl: Daddy, where can we get some sea peanuts? We are ready to feed some coral sea animals. Mr. Krabs: It's easy, me little angel. It's right near the peanut shack. (Points to that) SpongeBob: Peanuts! This is why Patrick and I came here to see... (Echoes) Pearl's one hundred feet in the air! Right? Squidward: That's exactly what overgrown clams do, SpongeBob. Patrick: Can we feed em to to the sea bear? Sandy: Why would you want to feed a sea bear peanuts? Sea bears are mean and vicious when they attack you. Squidward: I got attack by a sea bear for six times a night. SpongeBob: That's why we want peanuts. Pearl: Hope they like me cause I'm pretty. Mr. Krabs: Just remember to be on your best behavior won't you, fellers? SpongeBob: Can do, Mr. Krabs! C'mon, Patrick! Let's go see the oysters! Patrick: I'm right behind you, SpongeBob! (So off SpongeBob and Patrick went to see the Oysters) Mr. Krabs: Oh and remember not to get lost in the zoo. Sandy: Hey, Pearl. What do we say we mammals go see sea monkeys ey? Pearl: I guess us mammals have to stick together. (So off Sandy and Pearl went to go see the sea monkeys) Mr. Krabs: Well it's just you and me, Mr. Squidward. Squidward: Looks like I've got SpongeBob and Patrick off my back! With those two splitting up we get to see any sea animal we want. Mr. Krabs: C'mon, Squidward how's about we start with some sea lions first just you and me. Squidward: Whatever. (So off Squidward and Mr. Krabs went to see a lot of Sea Lions as we see Plankton and Spot the Amoeba hiding behind the peanut sack) Plankton: Looks like we've get to see a lot of sea animals ey, Spot? Spot: Raa Ruff! Panting (Then we pan over to the scene where all 23 snails came in and arrived at the Bikini Bottom Zoo by going through the snail gate) Boss: After me, fellas. (All 23 Snails looked around and sees many animals and things in the Bikini Bottom Zoo) Dan: Look at all the sea animals. Spike: Yeah. They're huge. Bigger than we snails are. Boss: Aww quit your complaining, boys. The sea animals we see can not hurt us because they are in cages. Spike: Well I think that was pretty ridiculous. Foofie: Hmm. I'd say. How close are we going near those sea animals, sir? Boss: Only three feet away. Why'd you ask? Foofie: I was just hopping that you say such a line of what you speak. Yo-yo: Sea animals do exist here do they? Little Dollar: So what are we gonna see first? Daniel: Yeah. Something not very terrifying. Gary: Judging by that sea animal SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward saw, I'd say the sea bear. Snellie: It's the first sea animal we ever saw since season three. Lary: Let's go then. (All 23 Snails slithered toward the sea bear isle where the sea bear is inside the cage feeling grumpy, selfish and unkind) Mary: Ooooh. A Sea Bear. Muffsies: Who would do such a thing to that sea making him spoiled, grumpy, selfish and unkind? Snellie: I'd say it was Squidward. Petey: But according to my theory, no snail can ever unlock the cage of a sea bear. Micheal: So what are we going to see next? Gary: I'm glad you asked, Micheal. We're about to go see a sea rhinoceros that SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward also saw. Victoria: A sea rhinoceros! What will they think of next? Pat: Ookyoo! Eugene: C'mon let's head toward the sea rhinoceros isle. Sweet Sue: Right. Let's go then shall we? (All 23 Snails slithered on as they headed to the sea rhinoceros isle and they see a sea rhinoceros in a cage looking all angry, selfish and unkind) Boss: That angry sea rhinoceros looks pretty dangerous. Spike: How come that sea rhinoceros looks so angry, spoiled, selfish and unkind? Dan: He's just like the sea bear from the sound of a sea bear attack. Rocky: Duh. It breathes deeply when it's so angry and it even charges at the annoying people. Black Snail: Talk about serious out coming to this sea animal. Penney: Why would anyone put a sea rhinoceros in a cage? Edward: Sounds very violent. Foofie: Violent's, resolves nothing to angry sea animals. Pat: Ookyoo. Mary: Now where should we go next, Gary? Billy: We all know what the third sea animal is. Gary: Next we have to see a Sea Lion. That's where SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton saw. Snellie: I've seen a Sea Lion before. He was chasing around those tasty sausages. Black Snail: I've never seen a Sea Lion. Little Dollar: That's where Squidward and Mr. Krabs are. Let's go! (All 23 Snails slithered on toward the sea lion isle where Squidward and Mr. Krabs are right now) Sea Lion: (ROARS) Mr. Krabs: Isn't this Sea Lion are find experts of me restaurants ey, Mr. Squidward? Squidward: It reminds me of the time back at the chum stadium. Sea Lion: (ROARS) Mr. Krabs: We should head back and find SpongeBob and the others. Shall we? Squidward: Let's shall! (Mr. Krabs and Squidward went on to go find SpongeBob and the others while walking as all 23 snails slithered toward the cage where the sea lion is) Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Mary: Look at the sea lion! Daniel: Guess people don't know when to turn the animals loose. Boss: A sea lion has orange hair. A nose, Claws, Fins and teeth. Spike: Hear him roar like a mountain lion. Dan: Let's not forget his eyebrows are in a much of an anger. Rocky: But how can a sea lion roar angrily? Petey: I'm not sure. When it roars, it gets angry and when it meows, it get friendly. Sea Lion: (ROARS) Gary: Uh shall we move on to the next sea animal? Snellie: This whole sea lion things is scaring the mutts out of me. Lary: Yeah. Let's go see the sea monkeys. Daniel: That's where Sandy and Pearl are right now. Boss: Well if we exist. C'mon Fellas. (All 23 Snails went slithering on as we cut to Sandy and Pearl looking at the sea monkey) Sea Monkey: Ooh oooh oooh aaah ah aaah ooh aaah hooo hooo aaah aaah!! Sandy: Awww now. I think it's trying to say hello. Ain't he cute? Pearl: Wouldn't be great if my girlfriends would ever see a sea monkey like this? Sandy: Why sure. Nobody would ever know when to pet a sea monkey. (Then Mr. Krabs and Squidward showed up to Sandy and Pearl) Mr. Krabs: Pearl, Sandy at last we've caught up to you. Have you seen SpongeBob and Patrick? Sandy: They're at the oyster stadium watching the oyster. Squidward: Those Dimwits might be up to something. Mr. Krabs: C'mon!! (He, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl went onto oyster stadium to go find SpongeBob and Patrick while all 23 snails arrived at the sea monkey isle) Sea Monkey: Ooh Ooh Ooh aaah aaah aaah aaah!!! Gary: Ooh. A Sea Monkey. I've never seen a sea monkey in my life. Snellie: None of us snails have. If he opens that cage, he'll go crazy. Lary: Yeah. Only an idiot would let loose a sea monkey out of that cage. Sea Monkey: Ooh ooh ooh aaah aaah aaah aaah oooh oooh aaaah aaaah! (He unlocks the lock of the cage with his tail and comes out of the cage and jumps out in front of the 23 snails) Black Snail: Right on time! Sea Monkey: Ooh ooh hoooh haaa haaa haaa aaah!!! (Presses the button to let all the sea animals out. All the sea animals' cages begin to unlock at every isle. A Guardworm, a Sea Urchin, A Sea Bear, A Sea Lion and a Sea Rhinoceros) Hoohaaaah!! Hoohaaaah!! Hoohaaah!! (Raises his hands in front of the 23 snails) All snails but the Black Snail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs at the oyster stadium where they see Clamu the Giant Oyster) SpongeBob: Thanks for coming to stay to watch Clamu the Giant Oyster guys. Patrick: We told you we wouldn't get lost at a place like this. Squidward: Who cares? We've been looking all over for you two dumbbells. Sandy: Shooooooot. How did you fellas have been at the oyster stadium for a very long time> Pearl: We've been worried what will happened if we got lost in the zoo. SpongeBob: Oh yes how silly of us. Have we been here to see this show the whole time? Patrick: If we're in here not in danger, what can possibly go wrong at a place like this? All 23 Snails: (Off-Screen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Sandy: What in tarnation? Mr. Krabs: What in Neptune's to pay is going on out there?! Patrick: Maybe we should go out and look. SpongeBob: Good idea. Let's look. Pearl: Yeah. Let's. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs exited the oyster stadium and looked and saw all 23 snails are being chased by a Sea Monkey, Sea Lion, Sea Rhinoceros, Sea Bear, Sea Urchin and a Guardworm) SpongeBob: GARY! Sandy: Oh no! The snails are in trouble! Patrick: Sea Animals off and attack more than once! Squidward: Oh dear Neptune! Not my Snellie! Mr. Krabs: Ohhh Little Dollar! Pearl: We have to go save the snails no matter what it takes! SpongeBob: Pearl's right. Let's go save the snails. (He, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs went to go save the snails by some angry sea animals until Plankton and Spot overhears of what they said) Spot: (Growls angrily) Plankton: This I gotta see. (He and Spot followed SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs as they go and save all 23 snails from the sea animals) All Sea Animals: (Screeches, breath deeply and roars) All Snails but the Black Snail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... (Victoria: MOMMY!!!) ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! All Sea Animals: (Screeches, breath deeply and roars) Black Snail: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (They and the Black Snail are heading toward the oyster stadium where Clamu and her baby oyster are until the Sea Monkey, Guardworm, Sea Urchin, Sea Bear, Sea Rhinoceros and Sea Lion came running inside after them) Clamu: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Victoria: Clamu help us!! Clamu: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! (Whimpers) Sea Monkey: (Howls) Hooh hooh hooh aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah!!! Clamu: (Snarls and grabs the Sea Urchin and Guardworm with her tongue and throws them up into the air out of the oyster stadium) Baby Oyster: (Cries like a baby) Sea Animals: (Screeches breathes deeply and roars) All 22 Snails: (Shook themselves scaredy while meowing. Suddenly, Spot the Amoeba hops inside the oyster stadium protecting the snails and barks angrily at the four sea animals) Gary: It's Spot! (Sea Bear, Sea Rhinoceros, Sea Lion and Sea Monkey laughs at Spot) Spot: (Gets angry as he starts to grow into a monstrous amoeba) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! Sea Monkey, Sea Bear, Sea Lion and Sea Rhinoceros: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs away as they got scared by spots the amoeba's monstrous form) Spot: (Shrinks down to it's normal small cute size as he barks to the 23 snails) Raah raah raaah raah ruff!!! (Panting) Gary: Way a go, Spot! Snellie: Hooray for Spot! Lary: Great work, Spot! Good boy! Pat: Ookyoo!!! All 23 Snails: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! Spot: (Howling and panting. Then SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs came inside to Oyster Stadium toward all 23 snails Clamu, her baby oyster and spot) SpongeBob: Oh, Gary. Are you all right? Gary: Yeah I'm okay. Thanks to Spot the amoeba. Spot: Raah ruff! (Panting. Then Plankton catches up to them) Plankton: (Panting) Spot! Well done! You'd scared the Sea Animals protecting the snails all by yourself. Spot: (Panting) Raah Ruff!! Mr. Krabs: Well well, Plankton. Looks like you've got yourself a pet amoeba who's a hero. Plankton: I taught him everything he knows, Krabs. Sandy: Way a go, little guy. Pearl: I prefer solid over Spot the Amoeba anyway. Patrick: Oh no. Sea Bear and his sea animals friends are scared of an amoeba. SpongeBob: (Laughs) Good one, Pat! Squidward: My purebrad snail who was in danger along with those mondrill mutts have been saved by an amoeba. Gary: Don't worry, Squidward. That's what friends are for. Boss: Yeah. But next time... Let's go to the petting zoo instead. (Everyone laughs. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed peacefully while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he and his snail friends did today) Gary: Today was a find day at the Bikini Bottom Zoo. I thought it was going to be really scary but a sea monkey unlocks every cage a sea animal lives in until we've got chased around by them. Snellie: That would explain that it was a sea bear, sea lion and a sea rhinoceros. Lary: It was before Spot the Amoeba saved us all. Gary: Well you guys. We had a great time there at the zoo didn't we? And tomorrow we'll have another adventures among us. And it's about to be even better. Don't you think? Snellie: Uh-huh. Another day another adventure. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary feel fast asleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here. SpongeBob: And SpongeBob. Guess what, Gary. My grandpa Uncle Captain Blue is coming and they and the other grandfathers are coming over as well. Gary: All the grandfathers are coming over on father's day. I wonder what my father Sluggo would want as a present. I'll ask him what he wants. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time!! "I love my Grandpa!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season six transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts